


Let's Try a New Position (Steve x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try a New Position (Steve x Reader) Humor

    "Get out of your comfort zone, Captain and push... - _Harder_!!"

    "Ugh!!"

    "You have to thrust forward! C'mon!"

    "Like this?"

    "Y-Yes!! You're doing great. Set a pace and! -and keep the rhythm going. Yeah. Yeah. Just like that. Let's try a new position..."

    A breathless giggle was heard from within Steve Rogers' door, soon followed my a grunt and heavy breathing as something(s) thudded against the floor. The pocky stick that had resided in Tony Stark's mouth was long forgotten as it had fallen on the floor. Closing his flabbergasted mouth, he turned and high tailed it off the floor with a mixture of mild surprise, pride and jealousy. 

    How had Steve managed to get claims on _____ first was beyond him.  But he'd make sure to congratulate him later that day. 

 

~*~*~Meanwhile, in Steve's Room~*~*~

 

    The aerobics video played on repeat as _____ stood beside Steve, sweat dripping from both their bodies as she tried to teach him the 'Grapevine'. Towels hung around each of their necks as they drank water and flexed for the next set of exercises. It was a good thing Steve and his girl were close or his lack of following. what appeared to be similar to a dance routine, would have been embarrassing. Well, that's what he gets for trying out aerobics and yoga with his girlfriend. She was quite the fun distraction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for any of these crackfics! They're fun~  
> Also, I mentioned in this fic that this is Steve's GF. You can read the whole story, Electrical Malfunction (Steve Rogers x Reader), once I post it. Though there will be other pairings with the Captain, this once in particular has a background to it.


End file.
